For You
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: One-shot: He didn't have to push him out of the way, but he did. Hints of OT5, focus on Atobe/Ryoma
1. Chapter One: Syuusuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: You have the three-in-the-morning muse to thank for this story idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! Please review!

For Fuji, he had never suspected that anything was out of the ordinary in their relationship. The five of them always acted like they were in love. So why was this happening? He had always been hailed as one of the most observant people, but he honestly had no idea what had been going on. It would not have bothered him so much if the reason why he didn't know was any other than the horrific sight in front of him.

Ryoma's usually creamy skin was marred with bruises and blood leaked from several cuts on the torso. He watched in mortification as another blow landed on the flesh. Ryoma looked at him with apologetic eyes. He saw something flying toward his direction and closed his eyes, but the object never reached him. Warm arms wrapped around him.

"Gomen, Syuusuke."

He heard the suppressed hurt in the gentle voice. He was shaking. This was too much to take in. What was Ryoma apologizing for? What was going on? And why was Atobe hitting Ryoma in the first place? They were the questions that he wanted to ask, but couldn't form the words out loud. Almost as sudden as it had started, the blows stopped. He watched as Atobe walked out of the room, slamming the door behind. There were a few moments of silence.

"Are you all right, Syuusuke?"

He snapped out of the replay of what had happened before and saw golden orbs staring at him. The look of concern was obvious and he reached out and touched a large gash on Ryoma's chest. Ryoma hissed slightly.

"I'll help treat your wounds," he whispered. "But I want to know what's going on."

Ryoma let him go and they both stood up and headed toward the attached bathroom. He didn't want to press Ryoma for information. On the other hand, he wanted to know what had caused Atobe to hit Ryoma. It was uncharacteristic for the diva to show such a violent reaction.

"What happened?" he finally asked. "Why did Keigo hit you?"

He glanced over to see Ryoma's reaction to his words. There was no change in expression. He frowned. This was going to be harder than he thought. He grabbed a rag and wet it to clean the excess blood off the wounds before he started to disinfect them. He winced slightly when he caught sight of the ugly bruises already forming on Ryoma's skin.

"Keigo was upset because he thought that you weren't serious about any relationship except the one between you and me."

He pressed the cloth against the skin and felt a twinge in his heart as Ryoma flinched. He wondered where Atobe had gotten such an idea in the first place. Of course he was serious about their relationship.

"That doesn't explain things, Ryoma."

"He thinks that you only care about me and not the others. That's all."

"So he hit you because of that?"

"He wanted to hurt you."

He looked up at that sentence.

"What? So he was angry at me?"

"Yes, but I tried to talk him out of his idea. He got angrier and started to hurt me."

"So when I walked in…." he trailed off.

"He was only taking out his frustrations."

"But it was meant for me," he bit out.

"He was just hurt. It's not a big deal."

"But those blows were meant for _me_," he repeated. He could feel his anger rising. How could he have not noticed it before?

"So?"

"Why did you take them?"

"Because I wanted to," Ryoma replied.

"Why did you want to?"

"Because it was for you."

~End~


	2. Chapter Two: Tezuka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: After much consideration, I finally decided to take the suggestion of thfourteenth and make this into a short fic. Each chapter will focus on one pairing out of the OT5 and then I'll have a conclusion. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

He didn't have to give up his dreams, but he did. Tezuka/Ryoma

It had been five years since they had gotten together. Those moments were some of the happiest in his life. They had been through their share of hurt and pain, but they had always managed to survive. However, there was one thing that had bothered him. Tezuka wanted to know why Ryoma, their youngest member in their group, had given up tennis.

It was obvious that the boy was talented and had more potential than any of them could ever hope to achieve. He had once hoped to enter the professional world of tennis, but his arm would not permit it. Instead, he had stuck with watching his lovers play. Many of them gave up playing after high school. A few played in college for a semester before stopping. The biggest mystery of all was Ryoma. They had all expected him to go pro after they won the National championship in junior high.

However, after the five of them finished high school, Echizen had stopped playing entirely. Ryoma never gave a reason and never talked about it. The others made efforts to gain information out of him had all failed. He watched as his younger lover poured over textbooks for college courses, making notes and answering questions to homework. It wasn't uncommon to see Ryoma burying himself in school these days. However, he had the feeling that it was to make up for not being able to play tennis.

He sat next to the new college student, who hadn't even acknowledged his presence. He had never known what subjects his lover was taking before. However, he saw that they were all intensive and required full concentration. He vaguely wondered how Ryoma managed to get in them, but brushed that aside to try and think of how to bring the conversation up.

"is there something you want, Kunimistu?" Ryoma demanded. It was harsher than he was sure Ryoma meant, but it still hurt.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"About what?"

"Tennis, I want to know why you quit playing tennis."

Ryoma stopped riting and looked up at him. He felt himself getting lost in the golden orbs.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that. Everyone else was so adamant about getting an answer of me, but you were content with not asking," Ryoma said.

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I stopped playing because of you."

He was confused. He never asked Ryoma to stop playing, nor did had he ever wanted the other to quit.

"I never asked you to stop playing," he voiced aloud.

Ryoma looked at him sadly. "I know you never asked me to stop playing. However, your eyes said it all. You longed to be out in the court and watching me play was painful for you. You constantly hated yourself for not being able to play. I didn't want to cause you anymore pain."

Tezuka was stunned. He had never expressed any of that to Ryoma and yet, the other had picked up on it.

"Ryoma, you didn't have to do that for me," he whispered.

"I wanted to, because it made you happy."

~End~


	3. Chapter Three: Gen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**_Lady Monozuki:_** Finally! An update for you all! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you everyone for the reviews!

Gen watched as Ryoma downed his fifth consecutive energy drink. He had tried to stop the other from consuming so much caffeine, but the other would just smile and continue drinking. Ever since Ryoma had picked up a fourth job, he had been absent from their life a lot. When they did see him, he was usually doing homework or catching naps before heading off again. He was concerned; they all were for the health of their youngest lover.

"Ryoma," he said. He noticed that the other was going to have another can. "Why are you working so hard?"

He watched Ryoma pause for a moment. There was silence for what felt like an eternity before Ryoma finally spoke.

"I'm doing it for you."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

The cell phone on the table buzzed and he went to answer his lover's cell phone. Ryoma managed to snatch it from him. However, he saw the number briefly. It took him two seconds to realize who was calling his boyfriend. Gen turned to face his boyfriend, who looked even more worn. He snatched the phone away from Ryoma.

"What are you doing, Gen?" Ryoma hissed. Their youngest member tried to swipe the phone away unsuccessfully.

"Why are my parents calling you?" Gen asked instead of answering Ryoma's question.

Ever since he had entered into the relationship, his parents had cut him off completely and never made any effort to get to know his lovers. Ryoma shifted and avoided his gaze. He knew that look. Ryoma was hiding something.

"Either you can tell me or I can ask my parents."

"Gen, hang up the phone." He did so.

"I'm listening," he said in a harsh tone.

Ryoma flinched. "I don't know how to tell you."

He noticed that that other looked close to tears. He instantly felt bad for talking to Ryoma that way.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He pulled the other in for a hug and a brief kiss. "Please, tell me what's going on."

Ryoma still looked uncomfortable. He really didn't know how else to ease Ryoma's mind and coax the information out of him.

"Does this have anything to do with you taking so many jobs?" Gen asked.

Ryoma shifted slightly. "Your parents are…are in debt. They needed financial aid and didn't want to ask you for money since they cut you off."

He frowned. "So they came to you? They only met you once."

"I ran into them a few months ago," Ryoma muttered. "They remembered me and we talked. It came up that they were having financial troubles and I offered to help them out."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because," Ryoma replied. "They're your parents. Even if you don't mention it, I know you still care about them."

~End~


	4. Chapter Four: Atobe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: Here's the next chapter for this story. Only one more to go (I think) before this is complete. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!

Atobe sighed. Things were not going well with their relationship. He had thought that everything would be fine and eventually work out. Yet, they always seemed to push their problems aside and never deal with them. He wanted to believe that there was still hope for them, but it was fading fast. In his opinion though, there was only one person he had problems with, Ryoma.

Their relationship had always been odd, but now he felt that they were on opposite ends. He never knew what the other was thinking or how to reconnect with Ryoma. Atobe didn't know what to do anymore. His phone buzzed and he read the text from a few business associates. They wanted to go out and play tennis in one of his clubs. He missed playing the sport every day. Now it was more of a passive interest instead of an active part of his life.

He pocketed his phone and briefly checked his looks before heading out the door. Quickly, he grabbed his rackets while exiting. The distance of the club was short enough that he could walk. He didn't bother telling his lovers what he was up to; he knew that they were all busy. Atobe made way to the main street. His phone buzzed again and he checked it.

He started to walk across the street, confident that there were no cars coming. After all, there were a small number of people who visited them. He started to reply to the text from the person who he had put in charge so he could take the day off. After working with this person for almost three years, he would have thought that they would know how to run the company by now. Instead, he got texts asking him how a presentation to potential clients should go. It wouldn't annoy him as much if that person hadn't been in charge of that area for the past three years.

Atobe began to respond to the texts, but paused briefly when he heard the sound of tires squealing nearby. He looked both directions before dismissing the sounds. Two loud bangs echoed in the sky, he jumped slightly and looked around again. He knew that noise. Someone had just fired a gun, but he didn't know where they were coming from. Keigo sped up, hoping to get off the road before anything happened. However, he saw the source of trouble.

A car was speeding toward him, cutting across a neatly trimmed field. He didn't have time to react, the vehicle was too close. All that he could think of were his lovers. Was it really going to end like this?

"Keigo!" he heard someone shout in the distance. Something hit his body. It was heavy, but not like it should have been. He hit the ground hard.

His mind went black, but only for what felt like a minute. He tried to calm his racing heart, but he felt that something else was wrong, very wrong. Keigo stood up, shaking slightly and looked around the area. The car had crashed into his hedges and stopped there. However, there was a body on the road. The person was bleeding from the head and from multiple wounds. Recognition settled in.

"Ryoma!" he screamed. He raced over to the body and could hear his lover groaning.

"Keigo," Ryoma whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Why?" he asked. He tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall. "Why did you push me out of the way?"

"So you could live."

~End~


	5. Chapter Five: Ryoma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

Lady Monozuki: Here's the last chapter of _For You_. I hope you've all enjoyed this short story. Thank you everyone for the support!

They watched their youngest lover intently. It was the beginning of the second week since the accident. Atobe held on to the hand of the person who had saved him. He blamed himself only for being unable to stop Ryoma and for being so careless. If he had been aware of his surroundings, then they wouldn't all be in the hospital, hoping and waiting for Ryoma to wake up from a coma.

No matter how many times the others told him that it wasn't his fault, he knew that they were all angry that this had happened. He had let it happen too. He gripped the hand tighter. Why didn't Ryoma wake up for them? Why didn't he open his eyes just to see that everything was going to be all right?

"Keigo, you have to go to work soon," Tezuka whispered. It was a harsh reminder that he had a business to run. He had already taken off the past three days and if he took off anymore, there would be more work than he could handle when he got back. He nodded slowly, not wanting to let go of the pale hand.

He felt that if he let go, it would be the last time he would ever get to hold the warm hand over his lover. To think that two weeks ago, he had wanted to let go of Ryoma and tell him to get out of his life. Now, he didn't know how he could have even considered the thought. What if that had been the last thing he had said to Ryoma and then Ryoma had died? It almost happened. It was far too close to reality than he wanted to ever experience. Atobe held back the tears that threatened to come to his eyes. He was going to be strong.

He pulled Ryoma's hand to his face and kissed it gently before standing up. Silently, he vowed to come back as soon as possible, but inwardly cringed at all the work that needed to be done at his company. He kissed his other lovers before leaving the room. He knew that if there was any change in Ryoma's condition that they wouldn't hesitate to call him and he hoped desperately that there was one.

"K-Keigo," he heard a weak whisper. He turned around and saw Ryoma's eyes staring at him. Once again, he forgot how to breathe. The sight of seeing his lover awake was something that he had wanted to see for two weeks. It had felt like an eternity, but he knew that it had been well worth it.

"Ryoma," he breathed out. The name rolled off his lips with so much ease. How he had missed saying the name of his lover. He walked over to Ryoma's side and felt a hand grab his own. Even though the grip was still weak, he was glad that Ryoma could even hold his hand.

"I know you have to go to work Keigo, but I'm glad you're all right."

"I'm not going to work. It's time we took care of you like you've taken care of us all of these years."

"But what about your duties as president of the company?"

"They mean nothing if I let you go," he replied. "Are you going to complain or enjoy the day with us?"

He saw a small smile forming on Ryoma's lips. "You're here; I'm already enjoying my day."

"Just remember, Ryoma, we're always here for you."

"I know."

~End~


End file.
